ninjasagafandomcom-20200223-history
Pet Shop
, where the Pet Shop is located.]]The Pet Shop is an area of the Pet Centre (after February 8, 2012) where players, particularly Chunin (level 20) or above, can go to purchase Pets. All Pets cost 100,000 except for Keiko, Easa, Tomaru and Yamaru who costs 400 tokens. Also, Katsura (previously Kame) can also be rewarded for accepting 25 invites. The players can also get a pet (a festive pet) during celebrations like Christmas, etc. The Pets are divided into three different sections. The Pet Shop is runned by Mai. Pet types The pets are divided into three difference battle sections including: * Offensive pets - These pets are good at attacking their enemies. * Defensive pets - These pets are good at defending their master. * Supportive pets - These pets are good at disturbing their enemies. Offensive *Chiko (100,000 Gold) *Easa (400 Tokens, Ninja Emblem required) *Eriko (100,000 Gold) *Hachibi (Cannot be purchased) *Inokuchi (100,000 Gold) *Keiko (400 Tokens) *Kyubi (Cannot be purchased) *Nanabi (Cannot be purchased) *Yamaru (400 Tokens, Ninja Emblem required) Defensive *Nanabi (Cannot be purchased) *Suki (100,000 Gold) Supportive *Gobi (4,000 Tokens on May 9, 4,500 Tokens on May 10, then 5,000 Tokens) *Leiko (100,000 Gold) *Rokubi (Cannot be purchased) *Suzu (100,000 Gold) *Tomaru (400 Tokens, Ninja Emblem required) *Yobi (Cannot be purchased) *Little Jyubi (2,500 Tokens) Mobile version The Pets Shop is a building in the town of the mobile version of Ninja Saga that became available in the 1.2.0 version update on the iOS, which is runned by Maimi. Here, players can purchase pets with Gold or Tokens. Each pet in the Pets Shop has 3 different colors. Purchasing a pet with 15,000 Gold (which would be referred to as "general pet") will give the pet 10 attribute points from the start. Purchasing a pet with 200 Tokens (which would be referred to as "rare pet") will give the pet at least 15 attribute points from the start. Players can purchase a pet normally or by gambling. For gambling, which is in the "Gacha" section, the prices for general pets and rare pets are halved. By purchasing a pet from the Gacha section of the Pets Shop, a pet will randomly be selected as your pet so this is based on luck. In the Pets Shop, players can also view their pets' profile and view their stats, attributes, and skills. In version 1.2.3, an album of pets became available, which shows a list of how many pets there are (and their skills) and how many pets the player collected. List of pets in Pets Shop There are currently 24 pets in the entire Pets Shop (15 pets directly in the Shop and 9 pets in Gacha). Wind * Chiko ** Shan Chiko (blue feathers) ** Mori Chiko (green feathers) ** Taiyou Chiko (yellow and brown feathers) ** O-Ruden Chiko - Gacha only Fire * Keiko ** Guri Keiko (green skin) ** Orenji Keiko (orange skin) ** Buru Keiko (blue skin) ** Kingu Keiko - Gacha only Thunder * Raita ** Supido Raita (yellow fur) ** Yuki Raita (white fur) ** Chikyuu Raita (brown fur) ** Hikari Chiko (black fur) - Gacha only * Jelly Bolt (v1.2.16 of the iOS version) Water * Michiko ** Michiko (black feathers) ** Michiko (blue feathers) ** Michiko (red feathers) ** Michiko - Gacha only Earth * Suzu ** Kuro Suzu (black fur) ** Buru Suzu (navy blue fur) ** Buraun Suzu (brown fur) ** Majo Suzu - Gacha only Taijutsu/Genjutsu * Kumayoshi - Gacha only (v1.2.0 of the iOS version) ** Yowai Kumayoshi (brown fur) ** Bon Kumayoshi (black fur) ** Guri Kumayoshi (green fur) ** Yoku Kumayoshi (pink fur and claws) * Gobi - 2,000 Tokens (v1.2.13 - v1.2.16 of the iOS version) * Thames - 999 Tokens (v1.2.14 - v1.2.16 of the iOS version) See also *Pets *Town *Mai *Pet Centre *Pet Villa Category:Town